


[Podfic] That's a Copy

by MistbornHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce just wants to go to work in peace, Crack, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, I headcanon that Lucius has the most amazing laugh in all of New Earth, It's just based on that scene from the trailers, No spoilers of Into the Spiderverse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Police Officer Dick Grayson, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: "You gotta say 'I love you' back."Written by Shirokokuro.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] That's a Copy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's a Copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750027) by [Shirokokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokokuro/pseuds/Shirokokuro). 



> For [podfic bingo:](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) read with a smile & fluff

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:27 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (8 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-thats-a-copy)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tx0jlvtkpbzr3cz/DC-ThatsACopy.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11YsyJuwxHvABFbwUKy0Hh9_xRhSHKcNU/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _That's a Copy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750027)
  * **Author:**[Shirokokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokokuro)
  * **Music:**[Sleep Walking - Cinders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M5ShG3ggPs)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
